


rainy days

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: myungjun decided he wouldn't mind rainy days so much anymore, just so long as he could continue to be dongmin's sun.





	rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> i'll link the pics that helped me imagine this au at the end, but LOL ITS SO CHEESY

Back when Myungjun was much younger, rainy days meant lazy days. He would awaken to the rain pounding on his window, or else the soft sound of it drizzling over the roof of his home, and he would throw the covers back over his head, quite prepared to spend the rest of the dreary day in bed. As he was but a student, his mother would tug the blankets out from his grasp and order him to hurry and get ready for school. He was always filled with dread as he pulled on his rain boots and found his rain coat hidden away in his closet. College wasn't much better, really, and without his mother there to fuss at him, he was more than willing to skip class the moment it started to rain. He would stay in his pajamas and eat cereal for breakfast and run his hands through greasy, unkempt hair. He honestly figured he would remain the same way into adulthood (and decided he wanted a job that would require him to work from home quite often, just so he could take rainy days to be lazy), and he really did _try_ to remain the same way into adulthood.

It just so happened that Lee Dongmin seemed to appreciate, for some reason, those rainy days.

So when Dongmin proposed a nice little date out shopping in a cute market nearby, Myungjun wrinkled his nose and glanced out the window of their apartment. “It's raining,” he pointed out, unnecessarily.

“We have an umbrella.”

“Correction: _you_ have an umbrella.” Myungjun went back to his cereal and turned the channel to the television. “There's no point in going out when it's raining, unless your goal is to just get wet.”

But then Lee Dongmin – damn him – had to go and drape himself on the couch, leaning into Myungjun's shoulder and jutting out his lower lip in a pout.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged.

Myungjun was a man who stood by what he said, unless Lee Dongmin was acting cute. “No,” he muttered, but his response was hesitant, and Dongmin definitely caught on.

“I need to do shopping, and today is my free day, and I can't even imagine going without my own little sunshine following me around.”

“Okay, first off, I'm _not_ that little.” Myungjun ignored Dongmin's snort and instead focused on how he could properly excuse himself from running outside to melt in the rain. “And, secondly, why don't we just go shopping another day? Preferably when there's no downpour.”

“Downpour?” Dongmin sighed. “Myungjunnie, it's just a bit of rain, baby. Come on.”

Myungjun was a man who stood by what he said. “No. You can't make me.”

He was a man who stood by he said, but he couldn't resist Dongmin's pout or Dongmin's whining or, heaven forbid, Dongmin's kiss to his cheek, a soft, “Please,” breathed over Myungjun's skin.

And so, far from his norm of hiding away inside from the rain, Myungjun found himself walking down a cobble-stone path outside, cute little shops casting orange glows on the gray, monotone world just outside their doors.

But Myungjun's world must have been different from the rest of the world, because he didn't see gray. He saw Dongmin's navy blue coat, hung over the boy's taller figure, and his yellow umbrella, held above their heads. He saw warm, brown eyes that met his own gaze, and rosy pink cheeks, flushed from the cool weather.

Myungjun stepped in a puddle; it soaked through his canvas shoes, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop staring at such a beautiful, ethereal man.

“What are you looking at?” Dongmin questioned, his tone inquisitive.

“You,” Myungjun replied, and he plastered himself up against Dongmin, one arm wrapping around his waist, the other clutching onto his shirt. “I thought it was obvious. We were staring at each other all lovingly.”

Dongmin giggled; the sound was beautiful, and Myungjun felt proud that _he_ was able to elicit such an amazing response.

Sometimes, waking up in the morning and staring down at his boyfriend, Myungjun wondered why Dongmin was dating him. Dongmin was the epitome of perfection. He was handsome and pretty, he was kind and thoughtful, he was funny and goofy, he was smart and studious. He was everything that anyone would ever hope for in a partner.

Myungjun felt inadequate, on some days, compared to Dongmin, and he couldn't help but wonder why a man who could get anyone in the world would ever settle down with _him_.

He tried not to voice it ever, but Dongmin had an uncanny ability to sense Myungjun's emotions. He would awaken, and he would ignore Myungjun's morning greeting in order to reach out and smooth down Myungjun's bedhead.

“Babe,” he would murmur, “what's wrong?”

The concern in his eyes and the tenderness of his touch would always break Myungjun's wall straight down in a way that no one ever could. He would spill forth the truth, his innermost thoughts, wondering, “Dongmin, why _me?_ ”

“I tell you every single day why it's you,” Dongmin would respond, instantly understanding Myungjun's worries and fears. “Because I see you, and it's like I've found a light that my life never had before. It's like I was in a tunnel and there was no end in sight, and then you came around and suddenly I feel free and there's _color_ in my world, Myungjun. I would never leave you, because that would mean going back into that tunnel.” He would lean into Myungjun's body, wrapping his arms around the man's smaller frame, and whisper into his neck, “You're my sunshine on a rainy day.”

Myungjun couldn't ever doubt Dongmin's words. He still wondered, sometimes, if he truly deserved Dongmin, but he couldn't ever call him a liar.

“Dongmin,” he murmured, back to the present, back to the wet world around him.

Dongmin side-stepped a puddle, his free hand guiding Myungjun with him. “Hm?”

“Remember how you told me I was your sunshine?”

“I tell you that every single day.”

Myungjun grinned. “Am I still your sunshine?”

Dongmin stopped, right in the middle of the sidewalk, and faced his boyfriend. Myungjun let him examine his features, laughing at the expression of mock questioning on Dongmin's face. “ _Minnie_ ,” he complained, lightly smacking his chest. “It's just a stupid question. Don't get all dramatic over this.”

With that, they were walking again, closely linked together by their arms and their hands, and Dongmin responded, “It's weird, because it's definitely raining out here, but there are no gray clouds from my point of view.”

Myungjun hoped he could pass his blush off as just being chilly.

They stopped at a crosswalk, far enough away from the road so no cars could splash into them. Myungjun glanced up at Dongmin's side profile, admiring the sharp outline of his jaw and the little wrinkles around his eyes. He stood up on his toes then and planted a kiss right between his jaw and his eye, in the middle of his cheek. Before Dongmin could turn in surprise, Myungjun took his thumb and pressed down lightly. “There,” he announced in pride. “Your kiss has been soaked into your skin. The rain can't wash it away.”

Dongmin grinned. His own hands came up and touched the affected spot. “I don't think the rain could ever wash it away,” he admitted. “I'm pretty stubborn; I would never share your kisses, not even with the rain.”

“What about when you clean your face?” Myungjun asked. “You rub off _all_ of my kisses.”

“Nope.” Dongmin shook his head. “They stay right there. How dreadful of a person would I be if I allowed my cleanser to have even a small _taste_ of how amazing your kisses are?” Dongmin scoffed, as if finding the idea absolutely preposterous. “I refuse to share your kisses. I'm a selfish, selfish man, Myungjunnie.”

He bent over slightly, planting a small kiss onto Myungjun's nose. When he drew back, he preformed the same task that Myungjun had – he pressed the kiss gently into skin and then patting the spot. “There,” he murmured, “Your kiss has been soaked into your skin.”

Myungjun laughed loudly, his bright voice cutting through the thick rain and the heavy clouds, and as the crosswalk lights turned green, he, once more, pushed himself up into Dongmin's side. “Wow,” he said as they walked across the street, “I can't believe you've become as cheesy as I have.”

“It took practice, but I've made a lot of progress.”

The rain didn't touch Myungjun, save for his shoes and the bottom of his pants, but Dongmin couldn't stop the wind from picking up. A chill spread through Myungjun's body, and he cursed the wind in his head, trying to subtly rub at his arms while still remaining hooked to Dongmin.

Dongmin didn't seem to notice at first. He was focused on finding the correct building, somewhere with clothes he needed for work, apparently, and his eyes were scanning the shops instead. Myungjun nodded along to his questions, wishing it would be okay to just cuddle Dongmin, right then and there, in order to obtain some much needed warmth.

“I think it's further down the road,” Dongmin mumbled, mostly to himself. “At least, I'm pretty sure it was past this ramen place.”

“Awesome,” Myungjun responded, and he made the mistake of shivering as he spoke, his teeth chattering and his words slightly jumbled.

Dongmin definitely looked over at him with that, and his eyebrows shot up his forehead. “Myungjun, oh my god, I didn't even realize you weren't wearing a coat!”

“It was just a drizzle, and you had an umbrella,” Myungjun pointed out. “I thought a sweater would suffice. I didn't realize it would turn into the North Pole the more we walked.”

“You're an idiot. No offense.”

“Absolutely none taken. I think I have to agree with you here.” Myungjun whined when he suddenly felt Dongmin's warmth leave his side, but before he could really say anything else, the umbrella was thrust into his hands. “D-Dongmin, what-?”

He had to reach up in order to ensure the rain wouldn't hit Dongmin, and as he did so, he realized Dongmin was removing his coat from his person, unbuttoning it quickly. “Dongmin-”

“Shh.” Dongmin draped it over Myungjun's form, securing it tightly on him, before snatching the umbrella away again. “There!” His smile was quick to form, his eyes crescent moons, twinkling and shining.

Myungjun, though, was far more concerned with the fact that now _Dongmin_ would no longer be warm, and he took the coat off, shoving it into Dongmin's chest. “ _You_ wear it, Minnie!” he fussed. “I'm the idiot who forgot my jacket, so I deserve the cold. _You're_ smart, so _you_ wear this.”

“I'm not taking it,” Dongmin replied, and he wrapped both his hands around the handle of his umbrella, refusing to let go.

“Then I'll drop it!”

“Go ahead.” Dongmin's eyes held a glint to them, as if daring Myungjun to follow through with his threat. “And ruin my coat. Do it.”

But Myungjun couldn't. He would never purposefully ruin something of Dongmin's, especially something he _knew_ cost money, something he _knew_ Dongmin cherished. So, with a huff, he wrapped it around his shoulders and stuck his arms into the sleeves. Dongmin looked pleased, and Myungjun complained, “It's too big.”

“I love you wearing my clothes.”

“Yeah, but you're tall and have long limbs. This is too big, Minnie.”

Dongmin leaned over and placed a kiss on top of Myungjun's head, minding his slightly damp hair and letting his lips linger for just a few seconds before drawing back.

“You look _adorable_.”

There was no way Myungjun could very well protest it anymore. He simply glared, his cheeks obviously red from a blush, but Dongmin did nothing but smile back.

They ended up holing themselves inside a small coffee shop. Myungjun readily welcomed the warmth, though as Dongmin ordered their drinks, he couldn't help but wonder _why_ they decided to stop.

When he voiced his question to Dongmin, the younger boy scoffed and passed over a steaming mug, whipped cream nearly overflowing on the sides. “Do you not want to?”

“Oh, I do.” Myungjun took a sip of his drink and smacked his lips appreciatively. “I just thought you wanted to go down to that store.”

“I would rather you be warmed up before I do anything else.” Dongmin sat next to him, leaning into the cushioned bench and staring outside at the rain, his own coffee mug resting on the table.

Myungjun curled into Dongmin's side, and an arm wrapped around his body. “How long is it supposed to rain for?” he asked.

Dongmin shrugged his shoulders. “I should check my phone.” However, he didn't make any move to do so. Instead, he let his arms trail up Myungjun's back, stopping at his neck and brushing his fingers against brown locks of hair. “You're a little wet,” he commented.

“It's raining out there,” supplied Myungjun, unnecessarily, for the second time that day.

Dongmin chuckled, and he curled his fingers into Myungjun's hair next, squeezing at it lightly as if trying to rid it of the water it had collected. “Isn't it, though?”

Myungjun took the coat off, sliding it over Dongmin's legs. “Here, Minnie.”

“Nope.” Dongmin moved it to Myungjun's legs; what followed was an intense staring match, which Dongmin seemed to relent to upon realizing Myungjun wasn't ever going to look away. “How about this?” And he moved it slightly, covering both himself and Myungjun.

Myungjun agreed to that compromise, and he leaned back again, one hand holding his mug of hot cocoa and the other wrapping around Dongmin's waist, keeping him close.

Dongmin had taken but a few sips of his coffee before he abandoned it, far more intent with placing kisses across Myungjun's chin when no one else in the near-empty coffee shop was looking. Myungjun accepted each one with a soft hum, his eyes droopy as he stared out at the falling rain.

“Hey, Dongminnie?”

“Hm?”

Myungjun could smell the coffee on Dongmin's breath as a kiss was delivered to his upper lip, and he tried to hide a smile. “When should we go home?” he asked.

“Mm, maybe when the rain stops?” Dongmin nuzzled his cold nose into Myungjun's cheek, and Myungjun didn't have the heart to try and scoot away. He enjoyed the proximity, and so he closed his eyes and allowed Dongmin to embrace him tightly, hidden away in their own little corner, the dreary, gray world unable to penetrate through the colors that shone within their love.

“What if the rain _never_ stops?” Myungjun whispered, his mind forever full of endless possibilities, a million different ways he could stay in Dongmin's embrace as long as possible.

Dongmin didn't respond for a second, and when he did, his tone was light and cheerful, yet quiet enough to protect his affection from listening ears. His words were made for Myungjun, and for Myungjun alone.

“Then I don't think I'd mind too much,” he murmured.

“But then,” Myungjun started, “then we'd never have the sun.”

“I have plenty of it right in my hands.”

Myungjun couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face, and he snuggled in closer, allowing himself these few extra moments before they would have to traverse right back out into the rain.

He decided he wouldn't mind rainy days so much anymore, just so long as he could continue to be Dongmin's sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i missed writing dumb cheesy fics
> 
> BUT [LOOK](https://twitter.com/deardeer97330/status/926222620202110977) AT [THIS](https://twitter.com/Twodays35/status/926220936163999747). im weak rn, this is pure and precious and so bless [parkjinchu](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/pseuds/parkjinchu) for sending these to me and then planning this fic idea with me and letting me use some of her ideas for it (little head kisses and coffee shop especially gfoHSHH im weak). PLS GO LOVE HER SO SO SO SO MUCH, SHE DESERVES THE WORLD!!!
> 
> and as per usual, hmu on my tumblr [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)!


End file.
